


The Groom

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Attempted mutilation, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Scared and Alone, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt for a Walrider turns into a literal absolute nightmare for the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working in this for a while. I LOVED the Outlast series and Eddie Gluskin was my favorite! Why not combine my two favorite things?
> 
> Warning: Sam and Dean are going to have their asses handed to them throughout this story, Sam more than Dean. Be forewarned.

"Darling.

Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to. We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face.

Maybe... Just before I woke up.

Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you.

Let me fill you up.

You don't have to be alone anymore. You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside you."

\- Eddie Gluskin, "Outlast: Whistleblower".

~~~~~~~~~~

This was just supposed to be a salt and burn. A simple salt and burn! Some angry spirit was torturing the poor lost souls at Mount Massive Asylum. The Winchester family was more than prepared to handle what Bobby suggested may be a Walrider, a German demonic-like entity that fed on the dreams and blood of its victims, manifested and roaming freely.

The Walrider was the least of their worries. When they arrived, the place was a mess of blood and body parts so gruesome and foul that even Jonathan Winchester himself couldn't help but lose his lunch.

They soon found themselves being hunted by the numerous psychopaths that were taking advantage of the lack of security. The doors were unlocked. The inmates roamed freely. Some left them alone, some cowered in fear, others killed one another and did... horrible things to the corpses. Others tried to kill the hunters.

One in particular was the big brute of a man, Chris Walker. He towered over even John's height of 6'2 and outweighed him by close to a hundred pounds, not all of it being fat. The boys and their father watched in horror as Walker picked up a guard by the shirt and pulled his head off with just one hand, mumbling something about containing 'it'.

"We have to get the fuck out of here... There's too many psychos running around... Through here!" John whispered, ushering Sam and Dean through a gap in the wall. "Hurry." He ordered. Dean went through first, blade in hand. 

He motioned for Sam to follow.

The sixteen year old squeezed through easily enough. It was going to be a tight fit for John, but he could do it.

"Dad, come on!" Sam whispered hurriedly.

John began to push himself into the gap.

"Little pig..." A voice said from being him. John shouted as a strong hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him out of the gap, lifting him up and throwing him to the ground.

"Boys! Run!!" John screamed.

"No!! Dad!!" Sam screamed, trying to run to his father. Dean dropped his blade and grabbed Sam around his waist.

"Sam, no! Come on! We gotta go!"

"No!!! DADDY!!!" Sam screamed for John as Dean dragged him away from the wall and away from their father. Dean took Sam's hand and ran down the hallway, pushing back the terrible feeling that they'd never see their father again.

They were alone in the aptly named Mount Massive Asylum. Dean had left his blade where he dropped it, but Sam still had his own hunting knife. Their gear had been lost throughout their journey and they had no way of contacting the outside world.

They needed to escape! Screw the Walrider. Let him have this place!


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get chased by the inmates, or 'Variants', in the asylum.

The Winchester boys collapsed against a wall next to each other, panting heavily. They had no idea where they were, but it stank to the highest heavens. Neither one cared at the moment. They caught their breath in relative silence, Sam sinking to the floor.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

Sam sniffled. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Dean sat next to Sam and pulled him close. "We don't know that. Dad's resourceful. I'm sure he got away. Don't worry. We'll get out, get Bobby and come back here guns blazing. We'll all get out. All of us." Dean said. He placed a kiss on Sam's head, not even noticing. He didn't care if he was acting like a punk. He needed to hear words of reassurance, even if they were his own.

"All of us?" A voice whispered.

Both boys jumped up to see an inmate sitting next to them. It was so dark they didn't see him. Didn't hear him either!

"Where will we go, big brother?" he asked, staring at his toes. "I like the ocean. Can we go to the ocean? I like the ocean."

Dean pulled Sam away from the psycho, moving slowly back down the hall.

"We've got to get out." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded. Taking Sam's hand again, they began moving through the dark corridor until the darkness was too much.

Dean took out the small flashlight he always carries. Sam and John had one too, but right now, Sam was the one with the knife and, if they needed, they could switch places for Sam to attack while Dean provided light. He didn't like that idea, but he knew his little brother could handle himself. He was a Winchester, after all and a damn good hunter.

As they walked through the corridors, a loud bang was heard just behind them followed by shouting. Both boys jumped and spun around. One of the doors was being rammed by inmates screaming about death and taxes, wanting their money and other insane things that neither boy wanted to think about.

"Sam, run!" Dean shouted. Both boys took off down the corridor as the door exploded open and three males gave chase. 

When the brothers reached the end of the hallway, they noticed their only means of escape was boarded up.

"Shit!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked around and noticed the window above the door was wide open. They could climb through!

"Dean, up here! Quick!" Sam climbed up and through the window with Dean on his heels. They both hit the ground running with Sam in the lead. As they ran down the halls, they both noticed that the place was getting more and more dilapidated. Sam made a sharp left through a door. Dean followed. Neither male knew where they were going, but they didn't care. All that mattered right now was finding a place to hide.

Sam heard a loud crash behind him and Dean cursing. He spun around in time to see his brother fall through the floor onto the level below.

"Dean?! Are you alright?!"

Dean cursed again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hide somewhere, Sammy. I'll find you. Just don't get caught!"

"But what about you? You're unarmed."

"Don't worry about me, just hide! They're coming!"

Taking one last look at Dean, Sam took off running, finding a door and plowing through.

Now alone, both boys would soon come to face their greatest threats and most horrible nightmares. They both prayed to no one in particular that they would reunite and escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on end, the chapters will be longer and broken up into each male's scenario.


	3. Little Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins his search for his boys. He just has to deal with Chris Walker stalking him...

"Little pig. No more run." Walker growled, stalking towards John.

"Shit..." John cursed, clamoring to his feet. He pulled out this shotgun and fired a shot at Walker's face, sending the man stumbling backwards in pain. It was just rock salt, but it hurt. A lot.

And it was the distraction John needed to get away.

The eldest hunter tore through the hallway with a speed and agility that betrayed his true age. He ducked into a room and shut the door behind him. He looked around for an exit and was greeted with a couple of inmates, or Variants as the asylum called them, engaged in... watching static on the TV?

Slowly, John moved from the door to the open window on the other side of the room. None of the Variants even glanced at him. Whatever they thought they were seeing had their undivided attention. That's fine. Right now, John's number one priority was shaking the big bastard chasing him. Then, he was going to look for his boys.

He climbed out of the window into the thin ledge. Keeping his back to the wall, he shimmied to the next room over. He heard a crash from the room he just exited and thanked every god and deity that Walker decided to dispose of the dormant Variants instead of search for him. 

It was pissing rain outside. By the time John got to the next window, he was soaked. He checked his gun to make sure it was still usable. It was. He checked his belt where he kept his bullets. Luck was on his side. Reloading his gun, he cocked it and quietly excited the room. Walker was next door killing the men inside. John snuck back the way he came.

After squeezing through the gap his boys went through, he found Dean's knife on the ground. Cursing, he picked it up and held it in his hand. Sam and Dean were running around with only one knife between the two of them. If they got separated...

'Focus, John. You shook the big guy. Find your boys before he does.'

Placing the sawed off in his hip holster, he armed himself with the knife and his flashlight and began his search.

~~~~~

The place was a wreck. Most of the doors were boarded up and debris was scattered everywhere. There was no way this place was up to regulations to be a functioning asylum and judging by the state that most of the Variants were in, plus the documents John happened upon every now and again, there was something much more sinister at hand. In all honesty, all of the patients here were victims. 

He needed to find the boys and fast!

John found himself trekking through the sewer system to reach another section of the building. It was dark. Dreadfully dark. Even his flashlight was damn near useless.

"Little pig!" He heard from far behind him.

"Shit!" John shut off his flashlight. He waded slowly through the water, his hands outstretched to feel for... whatever. If he couldn't see Chris, then Chris couldn't see him and John was relying on that. 

A dim light from the ceiling caught John's eye. It was an exit! He could make out a ladder ascending into the exit. He just had to make his way-

John gasped and ducked low. This big son of a bitch was fast and quiet! Somehow, John managed to find himself directly behind the behemoth. Moving with the stealth of a Marine, he was able to maneuver around Chris until he was almost in front of him. Thinking fast, he pulled a few rounds from his belt and stood. They were soaked and useless now, as was his shotgun, so he chucked the rounds in a random direction. 

Hearing the splash, Chris moved in that direction. John moved slowly towards his exit, finding a staircase that lead to a platform which lead to the ladder. He was illuminated in the light and just as he placed his hands on the ladder, he heard Chris charging through the water towards him.

John hadn't climbed a ladder that fast since his time in the Corp.

At the top, he took a moment to gather his bearings before running down the corridor with a sign reading "Female Ward". God, he prayed that there were no actual women here in this hellhole. The men were bad enough.

Back in the actual asylum, he noticed the lack of any female presence. He sighed in relief. The search for his sons continued. He was wandering for twenty minutes, slowly entering rooms and checking lockers to make sure they weren't hiding. He'd call their names softly, but get no answer. As he looked out of the window, he noticed the rain had stopped and the earlier fog had cleared. He saw a figure running along the nearby scaffolding.

Sam! 

He was being chased by two Variants. But where was Dean?

John looked out the window. Shit! There was no safe way down! He'd have to find another way. There was a church to the left of him and yet another section of the building to the right. Sam was heading that way. He'd get Sam first, then they'd search for Dean together. He just prayed Dean was safe...


	4. A Tasty Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's search for a way back to Sam takes him deeper into his worst nightmares.

Dean heard Sam run off and waited a few seconds before he heard the pursuing footsteps of the psychos chasing him. 

"Hey, you fucks! Down here!" He called, pulling out his flashlight and waving it at the hole he fell through.

"The whore is down here!!" one screamed. Dean took off in a random direction. He broke through a set of double doors and froze. He was in what looked like a prison. What kind of place was this?

"He's beautiful." A voice said from the darkness.

"He is. Very beautiful." An identical voice answered.

"I want to see him cry."

"You will."

"We will."

Dean spun around, looking for the source of the voices. His light landed on two identical twins, both identically naked. Fully naked, dicks semi erect. 

"Oh fuck this!" He said, turning and running. He ran across what was the second floor of the prison to a gate. It was locked. 

"Shit..." He turned to see where the naked twins were. They were walking towards him. He tore down the stairs onto the first level, running past the Variants who were, thankfully, ignoring him. He was trapped. A light coming from one of the cells caught his attention. It was covered in blood, the word 'Witness' written in blood over the cowering form of a poorly hidden inmate. There was a gap in the wall.

"Who the hell is tearing holes in the walls?" He muttered as he squeezed through.

"He's gone." Twin A commented.

"Disappeared." Twin B answered.

"He thinks we're assholes."

"I want to eat his liver."

"It is yours."

"Mine."

Dean shuddered. He had to find Sam. This place was crawling with crazies. 

~~~~~

Twenty minutes of walking or running through the dark brought him into a well lit room. A dumbwaiter sat idle on one end. Other than that, there was nothing here. He was frustrated. Every single turn had him more and more lost.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright? Those things are heading this way. Climb in and I'll pull you up." A voice said from a radio.

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of the doctors. Hurry up, they're getting closer!"

The dumbwaiter opened and Dean climbed in. He didn't want to know why it was large enough to fit a man his size in. It began to ascend and dread washed over Dean in a tidal wave. Gripping his flashlight tight, he braced himself for attack.

He knew his mistake the moment the doctor came into view. Completely nude, save for an surgical apron and face mask, the doctor leaned in.

"You made the right choice." He pulled his fist back.

Dean kicked out with both feet, knocking the doctor back, but not down. He slid out of the dumbwaiter and ducked as the doctor lunged for him. He ran down the corridor to his right as fast as he could, ducking into a room full of cots and diving under one. The room was almost pitch black where he was, save for a lone light illuminating a patient. The doctor entered the room, looked around, and began walking towards a set of double doors at the other end of the room. When he exited, Dean counted to ten, then slid out from under the cot.

"Who's there? Come closer." A weak voice rasped. "I'm not a patient. I'm an executive, like him. Like Trager."

Dean moved towards the body under the light and covered his mouth. The man was laid up as if both arms and one leg were broken. He was covered in terrible stitches and his crotch was devoid of any genitalia. He had no lips, no eyelids, no nose... This poor bastard probably shouldn't even be alive. Dean wasn't even listening to what he said until the man became hysterical, screaming and thrashing about and calling for Trager.

"Shit!" Dean ran to a dark corner of the room and ducked down under a cot again as Trager himself reentered the room. He said something to the man before cutting his throat with an enormous pair of sheers. 

"Where are you, kiddo? I know you're in here. Come on out. I have a business deal to sell to you."

As Trager walked down the right side of the room, away from Dean, the hunter slid out and crawled towards the now dead man. The double doors were open and Dean took his chance, jumping up and sprinting down the hall. 

"Let me sell you the dream!!" Trager yelled as he took chase. 

Dean came to an elevator and jumped on, pressing a button, any button, to get the elevator moving and away from this lunatic. The elevator closed and began descending just as Trager reached it. Dean slumped against the wall. What the hell was going on in this place?! 

The next floor was dimly lit, but Dean had sight. He wasted no time looking for a way out. He had to find Sam.

~~~~~

He hadn't seen anyone for a while now and he'd traveled back to a dilapidated section of the building. He turned his flashlight back on and immediately wish he hadn't. One of the twins from earlier was at the end of the hallway and turned to look at him. His cock gave a twitch of interest and he began stalking towards Dean.

Dean turned to run, going through the first door he saw. Huge mistake. He ran right into the arms of the other twin, who spun him around with inhuman strength and pinned him to the floor. The other twin entered, his cock fully erect.

"He's beautiful." He said, kneeling down. He licked a stripe up Dean's cheek. "He's tasty."

"Shall we eat him?"

"I want to taste his pussy."

Dean thrashed. "Get the fuck off me!"

Twin B, the one holding him, chuckled. "He has a pretty, filthy mouth."

"I love him."

"We love him. Take him, brother."

Dean's eyes widened. "No... No, please! Let me go! LET ME GO!!"

The twins shifted so that Twin A could grab Dean's jeans. He yanked them hard, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles. Dean tried to push up onto his knees for leverage, but Twin A was faster, grabbing his hips and holding them in place.

Twin B leaned on Dean's upper body, straining the boy's shoulders. He let out a pained groan.

"Such a pretty sound." Twin B commented.

"I wonder what other pretty sounds he makes." Twin A leaned down to lick hungrily at Dean's pucker. The sudden feeling made Dean jump and gasp. The bastard was actually rimming him! The worst part was that it actually felt good.

"He is... He tastes so good."

"We should share."

"We must. He is yours."

"He is yours."

Dean tried to struggle, but these men outweighed him and were super strong. Too damn strong.

"Please... If I... If I let you do this... Will you let me go?"

The twins looked to one another. Twin B leaned closer. "Why?"

Dean choked back a sob. His shoulders felt like they were going to pop.

"You love your brother, right? If he was lost, you'd look for him, right?"

"Yes." Both twins answered.

"My little brother is lost. I need to find him before the big guy does. You want to lick me? Go ahead, but please let me go so I can find him."

The twins looked to each other.

"He loves his brother." Twin A said.

"We love each other."

"Should we let him go?"

"After we lick him clean."

Twin A leaned over Dean. "After we lick you clean, you can go, but we will find you again."

"And we'll lick you and your brother."

"Yes. We will share you both."

Dean closed his eyes. Anything to get to Sam. If he saw these bastards again, he'd take Sam's knife and plunge it into their chests.

"Deal..." He whispered.

Twin B let him go. Dean stayed still. The twins descended on him, licking his thighs, his back, his cheeks and then finally they both began to lick his hole, one taking a few soft kitten licks, then the other doing the same.

Dean clenched his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists. It felt good. They weren't hurting him and that's what was killing him. He liked it and his body was responding, betraying him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a tongue plunged into his wet hole and a moan escaped. Both twins chuckled.

"He likes it." one said. "Keep going."

The tongue moved deeper, wiggling and twisting as lips sucked on his hole. Dean let out another strangled moan as his cock began to dribble precum below him. The other twin moved under him and a warm, wet mouth swallowed him to the hilt.

"Holy fucking Christ!" He gasped. Involuntarily, he spread his thighs a bit more. He began rolling his hips, trying to get more. His mind was swimming...

They licked and sucked and kissed his most tender places for what felt like hours before his resolve cracked.

"Please... I'm so close..."

The twin beneath him sucked harder while the one behind him added a finger with his tongue, finding Dean's prostate and rubbing it.

Stars exploded behind Dean's eyes as they ripped an orgasm from him. The twin below him didn't swallow. He moved away and went to his brother, pulling him away from Dean and kissing him. The two shared Dean's come in a sick, messy kiss as Dean moved away. He pulled up his pants and stood on shaky legs.

"Y-You promised you'd let me go... I'm leaving." He said, backing towards the door. The twins were too wrapped up in their treat. Dean slipped away.

He ran as best as he could down the hall until he reached a set of double doors. Bursting through them, he found an exit from the building that lead to a courtyard. It was raining again. A sudden crack of thunder made him jump and he screamed. He broke down, tears running down his cheeks as he slid to the floor.

He begged... He begged for it. They were raping him and he begged for it.

He was filthy. A whore.

He had to find Sammy. He had to. It's what his father would order. It's what Dad would have wanted.

"Dad..." he whimpered. He needed his father. He was scared. He was hurting. He was lost. He wanted his Dad. He wanted his brother. He wanted to be anywhere but trapped in this nightmare.

"Dad... Daddy... Please, I can't do this..." He sobbed. Sam was missing. Dad was probably dead, ripped apart by that huge madman. He was alone.

"Dad..." He whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and a deep voice whisper, "You did good, son. You did good. I'm here now."

Dean looked up into his father's eyes and collapsed into his arms, weeping. John held his son close to him, rubbing his back and his hair until the boy calmed down. Yes, Dean is a 20 year old man, but he will always be John's boy and so will Sam.

"Alright, son. Pull it together. We're not safe yet. Come on. Sam went this way. Once we find him, we're getting the fuck out of here."

Dean nodded and stood up on shaking legs. He held onto his father as they walked into the courtyard under the heavy storm.


	5. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets The Groom and learns why the Variants call him such.

Sam had been running forever, running from Variants, running from shadows, running from sounds in the dark, running from madness. He was exhausted as he tried to escape the Variant currently running behind him screaming for help. The man was quickly catching up to him until he was neck and neck with Sam. The boy stopped running and watched as the man ran past him. He had no eyes... None!

Sam leaned against the fence and tried to catch his breath. He took in his surroundings and spotted a set of ass naked twins walking from the outside area he was in to the building. Thank God they hadn't seen him. He prayed they wouldn't find Dean.

"God, what the hell is going on here?" He mumbled.

~~~~~

He was sneaking through the attic of a section of the asylum, trying not to run into the group of Variants talking to one another about their fucked up family. He was shimmying between the walls when the conversation took a turn for the strange.

"He'd make a wonderful bride for the groom. He's pretty." A light voice said.

"You'd make a prettier bride, Tim. Your balls haven't even dropped yet, so it's not like you'll be losing much. Have you ever even wet your pecker?" A gruffer voice taunted.

Sam froze as a Variant walked past him outside the poorly boarded wall. It was only one man, but he was having a three or four way conversation with himself. That 'group' was only this man. As he passed, Sam began moving slowly again. A hand on his shoulder from behind made him jump, but he stayed silent. Another Variant was behind the wall behind Sam.

"Be quiet!! If they catch us, they'll give us to him! Bad man... Very very bad bad man... Oh God... Here they come..." He took off running. 

Sam stayed frozen for a few more seconds before continuing his path through the wall space. He found a gap torn into the wall and squeezed out. He couldn't see much and using his flashlight was out of the question.

"He's there! There! Get him, or the groom will have us!" The one man family yelled.

How did he even see Sam, as dark as it was? He didn't care. He flicked on his flashlight and ran. Ducking under and climbing over debris, he eluded his pursuer until he came to the stairs leading down into the lower level of the building. His pursuer gave up chase immediately.

"Here comes the bride!!" He yelled.

Sam slowed himself to a brisk walk, not knowing what to expect in this new area. He looked around the room. Thankfully, it was empty. It looked like it may have been an office at some point. He moved to a set of double doors and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Darling." An excited voice called from the other side of the door.

Sam looked up into the eyes of a man covered in blood. His face was horribly marred, but it was almost like he didn't notice. He was wearing a simple suit, sans jacket and had a dazzling smile. Sam absentmindedly thought that he would've found this man attractive had he not been psychotic and disfigured.

Still, the sudden appearance of the man startled Sam and he backpedaled away from the door, falling onto his rear and dropping his flashlight. He crawled after the rolling light, picking it up and fumbling it, trying to turn it off quickly. He wasn't fast enough. He looked up at the approaching figure of the man from the other end of the room.

Which meant Sam's exit was behind him.

The man smiled at Sam again.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you alright?"

Sam sat there, silently, looking up into the eyes of the man. He was frozen. Something about this man scared Sam to his very core. Slowly, he shook his head. The man approached Sam and knelt down.

He was, indeed, handsome, now that Sam's light was on him. Still, his bloody, scarred face was off putting and his eyes... They were horribly bloodshot, making his blue irises stand out almost demonically.

"My name is Mr. Edward Gluskin, but please, darling, call me Eddie. You look terrified. I know my appearance is frightening. I'm quite disheveled." He smiled brightly at Sam. "I've been searching for you, darling."

"F-For me?" Sam asked, slowly standing. "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" He laughed sweetly. "Why wouldn't I be? You're perfect, my love. Like a dream. Though, it feels like a dream now, being here with you." He stood, holding out his hand for Sam. "Let me fill you up."

Sam's eyes widened and he turned off his flashlight, dashing away from Eddie into the darkness.

"Don't be afraid, darling. You don't have to be alone anymore. You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside you." Eddie called, following Sam's path.

Sam was able to maneuver around Eddie, but now without getting spotted before dashing out of the door Eddie entered from. After running through a couple of rooms, he saw something that made his skin crawl. A wedding dress on a mannequin stood idle by a wall with the words 'Love makes a house a home' written in blood.

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me,  
'Get married, son, and see how happy you will be'.  
I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,  
Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind.  
I will have to look around until the right one I have found."

Sam walked quietly and quickly away from his singing pursuer. This guy was crazy! He was looking for a wife? In an all male asylum?! What the hell was going in in this man's head? 

Yes, Sam's hair was long, longer than John wanted. Dean often teased Sam for being a girl, but that was just brotherly banter. Yes, the sixteen year old still held some of his baby features, soft skin, big, bright eyes and a baby face, but damn! He was quickly approaching the six foot mark and his once slightly chubby body had grown to a slim and toned form.

Sam was definitely all male. Whatever this guy wanted, there was no way-

"Oh my fucking God!!" Sam screamed. He'd walked into a room made into a makeshift bedroom. On the 'bed', which was just a desk with a sheet thrown over it, was the corpse of a castrated man, his belly swollen as if pregnant, his legs open as if he were giving birth and a severed head, his own head, possibly, protruding halfway out of his anus. His chest had been crudely stuffed with what might have been chunks of other people's flesh to make breasts, lopsided and uneven.

The corpse's left hand was being held by another dead and decapitated inmate dressed in the same suit as Gluskin and positioned as if he were standing next to and comforting his wife in labor.

Sam backed away from the horrible sight, but couldn't keep himself from screaming almost uncontrollably. Hysteria had set in. He was lost, hopelessly lost, in a maze of dark corridors with the man, the psycho, the creature behind this morbid display lustfully following him.

This is what Eddie Gluskin meant by filling him up...

Sam, unable to tear his eyes away, backed out of the room and didn't stop until his back hit the wall outside the room. He'd stopped screaming, but his head was spinning. His heart was racing harder than it had ever done before.

"Jesus f-fucking Christ... Oh God..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Eddie asked from directly next to him. He spun Sam around to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Soon, my love, this will be us. You will birth my children, darling, my legacy."

Sam screamed, actually startling Eddie enough for the man to let go. Gluskin spun around to look behind himself, his stance becoming defensive.

"What is it, darling? Do you see one of those filthy swine?! I won't let them take you from me! Do not worry!"

Fuck it. Sam would've laughed under different circumstances. Instead, he used this strange, yet convenient distraction to haul ass as fast as he could down the hall. 

"Darling! Do not run! Come back!" Eddie called, running after Sam.

The hunter dropped his flashlight. Shock, maybe? Uncontrollable and unfathomable fear? He didn't know. He just knew that at this moment in time, light was his true enemy. He had to escape this man no matter what. Turning a corner, he spotted and open and very well lit elevator shaft. If he jumped, he could reach the emergency ladder and climb away!

His feet had already left the ground when he noticed that the ladder was rusted and falling apart. Still, once he grabbed on, he tried to climb, only to have the ladder fall apart, dropping him almost two stories into the elevator below. He landed on his back, screaming out in pain after he hit. Eddie leaned into the shaft.

"Darling?! Are you alright?! Please, tell me you're alright! I'd hate to think of you suffering without me!

Why would you do that to yourself?? Is it... You would rather die... than be with me?" The sadness in his eyes was so clear that Sam almost felt that Eddie was sincerely concerned for his well-being. Almost as soon as Sam thought that, the look on Eddie's eyes changed from sad to livid.

"Then die." He hissed. Standing, the man called the elevator.

Sam stood up, his back screaming in protest. The floor he was approaching was right below Eddie and was his only escape route. He waited until the roof of the elevator reached that floor before stepping off. He heard Eddie's voice.

"What... Ah! Then, we continue!" He exclaimed.

Sam wasn't waiting around. He staggered off in a random direction.

~~~~~

Sam ducked down and crouch walked past a set of double doors that Gluskin was standing outside of. Gluskin was closing in on him and Sam had no idea where to go. The man was rambling about something that Sam tried his hardest not to listen to.

He ran into a room filled with bent and broken lockers, but had a door at the end of the room. He tried the handle. It was locked. Sam was about to try to break the window in the door when Eddie walked past it. Sam gasped and ducked away from the window, praying Eddie didn't see him. Once Eddie was out of sight, Sam hid inside of the closest locker. He steadied his breathing and prayed that Eddie would move along.

"Ah... The smell of my love's arbor... Darling..." Eddie came up to the locker and secured it. "You can't hide from me."

Sam couldn't breathe! Eddie lowered the locker to the ground.

"You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped... and unwrapped again... And savored." He purred.

"Let me go! Please!! I'm not a woman! I can't give you what you want! Just let me go!!"

Eddie ignored Sam's pleas for release, apologizing, instead, for being vulgar.

"You know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman, but after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman out of you, I promise to be a better man."

"You're fucking crazy!! I'm a BOY! Please, let me go!! Please!!"

Eddie brought his face to the grates of the locker. "I want a family, a legacy. I swear, I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like..." he stopped and looked away. He was silent for a moment, reminiscing, before moving away and dragging the locker again.

"Listen, whatever happened to you was terrible, I'm sure, but you don't have to do this! Please, we can get you help, real help! Just let me go!" Sam begged. The locker was lifted and pushed against the wall. Eddie came into view.

"Eddie! Eddie, please, let me out. Let me help you, okay? You don't have to do this."

Eddie smiled sweetly at Sam and blew a chaste kiss at him. "I know you're eager to consummate our union, but, just try to enjoy the anticipation." he said soothingly, moving away from the locker.

Sam began to cry. "Eddie, please! You... You love me, right? You wouldn't hurt someone you love! You're hurting me! Please, please don't do this!" He didn't care that he was begging. He just prayed that it would work.

Eddie returned with a hose, a gas pouring from it. "Here, darling, try and relax." He slid the hose through the gap in the grates.

"No!!! Please!! Eddie, please!!" Sam screamed, throwing himself against the locker, trying to escape. He began coughing and his vision blurred until he felt himself slump against the inside of the locker. His world went black.


End file.
